My Life, My Company, My Girl
by firmine
Summary: Syaoran Li wants to show his parents he can find his own love life and be General Manager of the Li Company. He uses Sakura to grasp that position, but when he falls for her she realises she was just a tool and leaves him. Now, he has to win her back...
1. The target

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp.**

"Syaoran, if you want to show your parents you're as capable as Eriol, you have to do it!" Yamazaki urged.

"Show my parents? For god's sake, Yamazaki, they're so blind they can't even see whether I'm their son or Eriol is," Syaoran replied angrily, slamming his fist against the table.

"That's why you've got to jolt their senses! Take it, Syaoran. Or face the eternal dread of It," Yamazaki said in a low tone.

Syaoran took the bunch of flowers from Yamazaki's hands and yelled in frustration. Everyone passing by looked at him weirdly. "Sorry, he's a little cranky today," Yamazaki apologised. Everyone huffed at Syaoran before continuing to walk on.

"Now, Syaoran, the first step to showing that Eriol who's better all lies in your target. If you picked a fat, ugly target, that Daidouji girl will win over her for sure, and the key to the position of the General Manager will go to Eriol, not you. And you will end up marrying a girl you don't even know or like, and who knows she may even be an eighty year-old grandmother. That's why you should go find a stunningly attractive buxom target," Yamazaki whispered. Syaoran gripped the bunch of blue roses and began searching for a target.

"There! Those bunch of girls over there! Oh my god, there are four of them, three who are quite a babe! Eew... that girl reading a book looks so nerdy. I just can't stand girls like her. All they ever talk about is the books they've just read finish. Don't choose her! You can choose that girl next to her, the one with two cute ponytails. She's a real babe... oh! That girl with short auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes is quite a catch! Or maybe that girl on her right, she's quite pretty too..." Yamazaki blabbered, admiring the three girls. Syaoran looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Syaoran, what are you doing? You're not taking any action! Quick! Before they're gone!" Yamazaki urged, pushing Syaoran. Syaoran muttered curses at Eriol under his breath before walking up to the four girls. He studied each girl carefully and decided to choose the girl with emerald eyes. He took in a deep breath before walking up to her.

"Hi," Syaoran said, trying to smile. Naoko, the nerd, snorted as Chiharu, the girl with two ponytails, whispered into the emerald-eyed girl, "Here comes another hopeful guy, Sakura..." Rika, the girl on Sakura's right, whispered, "My, he's quite handsome. The most handsome of all guys I've seen... But not good-looking enough as my Joshua..." And Rika sighed dreamily. Syaoran ignored the three and stared into Sakura's eyes, thinking: She's quite beautiful. But still, I'm not in love with her. "Hey, if you're here to ask Sakura out on a date, you can try it next year. She's got enough dates for the year," Chiharu said, snapping Syaoran out of his thoughts.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, shocked. He never expected her to be so popular among the guys...

"She'll be great to help me snatch that General Manager position..." Syaoran muttered. "What did you say?" Rika asked.

**Syaoran's POV:**

Oh shit! I hope I didn't say it that loud!

"Erm... I wasn't saying anything," I blurted out, praying they did not hear me. The nerd looked at me and smiled before whispering, "I heard what you said..." I gulped and quickly looked down. "Erm... mister... I really have to go soon. If you don't have anything important, could you please make way? I'm late for my tuition!" the emerald-eyed girl said. She has a really sweet and angelic voice. Still, it's not enough to make me like her...

"I-I would like to ask if you could be my date for just next month!" I exclaimed and the girls guffawed, except for the emerald-eyed girl. "I-I mean, not for the whole of next month! Just erm.. for the first two Saturdays..." I added. Darn, it's so freaking difficult to talk to girls! I looked intently at the emerald-eyed girl's expression and surprisingly, unlike her idiotic friends, she wasn't jeering or laughing at me. She just smiled and replied, "I can only make it for the second Saturday," "Sure! It's fine with me!" I exclaimed and quickly ran off.

As I ran towards Yamazaki, I could still hear the irritating laughter of the three goddamned girls. Yamazaki was waving at me hysterically and pointing at the roses in my hands. I gave a grunt of frustration and slapped my head. Then, I turned back but the four girls were gone. ARGH!!!

I walked back to Yamazaki, exasperated and swearing about. He patted me on the shoulder and said, "Chill. At least you hooked up a date with that emerald-eyed girl. By the way, where are you two going for a date?" "FUC..." I was about to yell it out when Yamazaki covered my mouth. I inhaled and exhaled deeply for like fifty times before nodding my head and Yamazaki let go of his hand."Well?" he asked.

"It was shit just now! The other three girls were assholes, giggling at me like retards! I was so pressurised I just asked the emerald-eyed girl if she would go on a date with me and she agreed. Then, I just ran off without arranging the venue of our date! No wonder those three bitches were laughing their asses out! Shit man!" I replied, mentally cursing at those three girls.


	2. Contact details

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp.**

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING...

Syaoran roughly picked up the phone and shouted into it, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Hey, Syaoran. It's me, Eriol. You really shouldn't be so grumpy on a beautiful Sunday morning..." "Look, bastard, if you're here to tell me you've clinched the position for G.M. then you should go call those blind parents of mine 'Mom' and 'Dad'. I'm sick of being their freaking son and I'd be happy to switch places with you. Heck, whoever heard of parents denying their children access to their own company. And I just so happen to be a living example of that goddarned fact," Syaoran shouted. Eriol covered his ears before replying, "Syaoran, we really need to talk. You have this tangled misunderstanding about your parents and I..." "Freaking hell, Hirigazawa! We've got nothing to talk about! But we've got lots of stuff to fight about! And there is absolutely no misunderstanding, only understatement! Saying my parents see you as their only child is just an understatement. Do you hear me, bastard?" Syaoran shouted and slammed the phone down.

There was a knock on the door. "Freaking hell..." Syaoran muttered as he roughly opened the door and the doorknob came out.

"My, son. That's the hundred and tenth doorknob you've pulled out," Mr Li said as he entered Syaoran's room. Syaoran yawned and asked, "What do you want, dad?" "I overheard your conversation with Eriol and I need to tell you to tone down. The whole house can hear you!" Mr Li replied as he sat on Syaoran's bed. Syaoran looked at his dad weirdly before asking, "Is that all you've came to tell me?" "Erm... were you expecting something else?" "What the fuc... I mean, dad. You overheard my conversation with that Hirigazawa bastard..." "He's your cousin. Please show him some respect, Syaoran," Mr Li said in a low tone. Syaoran controlled his anger and continued, "Ok, whatever. So you mean you actually overheard my conversation with that person and you've only come in to tell me to speak softer? What the hell?" "I could scold you if you want," Mr Li answered. Syaoran slapped his head and muttered, "Scold me? Ha! It's been eleven long years since you last scolded me!" "I heard that..." Mr Li said and Syaoran shut his mouth up, his mind churning words of curses at Eriol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Like, hell! My parents don't even care about me anymore! My dad heard me tell that bastard over the phone that I'm not being treated as his son but he still didn't care! What the fuc..." Syaoran was going to spew out harsher vulgarities when Yamazaki covered his mouth again. "Chill, dude. I don't think your parents don't care about you anymore. They just think that since it was your private conversation with Eriol, you're free to speak your mind and it would be despicable to eavesdrop, so they just pretended they didn't hear a thing," Yamazaki said. Syaoran laughed before looking at Yamazaki and saying, "Pretend? Yamazaki, there is no such human in the world who doesn't possess a humanly nature! If you overheard your girlfriend saying you're cheating on her, you have this sudden urge to go right up to her and tell her that you love only her! Unless you're really cheating on her! That's normal! Likewise for me and my parents! They are guilty I hit the nail right on their assholes, and they don't dare to say a thing about it!"

Syaoran got more agitated as he spoke.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted as she waved at him from a distance. Syaoran rolled his eyes and Yamazaki waved back. "For god's sake, how hypocritical can one asshole can?" Syaoran whispered into Yamazaki's ear. Tomoyo ran up to Syaoran but he maintained a distance from her, as though she has leprosy. Tomoyo just sighed and said, "Syaoran, Eriol told me about what you told him over the phone this morning and I really think you have this huge misunderstanding..." "Daidouji, you're Hirigazawa's woman. Whatever he says, it's normal that you repeat it too, like a ventriloquist dummy. In fact, you are one! But anyway, I don't have the time to stand here and listen to you crap your ards out. I've got better things to do," Syaoran snapped sharply. Tomoyo glared at him and he raised an eyebrow. Suddenly...

"Tomoyo! Hey! Look what I've found!" Syaoran heard a familiar angelic voice rang through his head. "It can't be..." he murmured before looking at the girl running towards Tomoyo. "They. Can't. Be. Friends..." he said as he gaped at the girl, who was smiling excitedly as Tomoyo. "This. Is. Just. A. Nightmare..." he muttered as he looked at the girl who was showing Tomoyo something on her handphone and the two laughed. "I. Do. Not. Know. Her..." he said, looking at the girl laugh.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who asked me out on a date?" Sakura said the moment she saw Syaoran. He quickly looked away and exclaimed, "Y-You're mistaken! I-I've never seen you in my whole life!" And quickly ran off. Sakura looked at Yamazaki, who mouthed the words 'He does know you'. Sakura then looked at the direction of where Syaoran sped off when Yamazaki asked, "Can I have your contact details?" And he handed her a pen a paper. Tomoyo chuckled, whispering, "You've got another admirer..." Sakura forced out a fake smile at Tomoyo before taking the pen and paper and writing down her number, email and address. Meanwhile, Yamazaki took out another pen and paper from his pocket and started writing down Syaoran's number, email and address.

The two finished at the same time and Sakura handed the paper to Yamazaki. "Here's mine too," Yamazaki said as he handed Sakura his paper and scooted off in the direction of Syaoran.


	3. Some evil plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP.**

Note: This fanfiction contains use of the 'f' word. The 'fuc-' word.

Syaoran was busy practising his martial arts when his handphone rang. He threw the sword onto the floor and it made a deep scrape on the marbled tile.

Wiping his sweat, Syaoran swiped the handphone from the table and shouted into it, "WHAT???" "Erm, hi? This is Kinomoto Sakura speaking. Erm... are you Syaoran Li?" Sakura's quivery voice rang from the other line. Syaoran gaped. How the hell did she know his number?

Toning his voice softer and milder, Syaoran asked, "Yeah. Erm, you that girl with Daidouji earlier on? How the hell, I mean, how did you get hold of my number?" "Huh? Erm, I think you kind of forgot the fact that it was you who wanted to exchange contact details with me," Sakura replied, confusion arising in her mind. Syaoran kept silent for awhile. Since when did he do that?

Yamazaki. Takashi Yamazaki.

That name rang clearly in his ears, sending vibrations down his spine, to his clenched fist. Yamazaki was definitely going to get it from him.

"Hey, Syaoran, are you there?" Sakura popped up from the other line, jolting Syaoran back to the conversation. "H-Huh? Yeah, I'm here," Syaoran replied, his amber eyes burning. Sakura smiled and asked, "Hey, have I known you before? The more I say your name, the more I think I've known you."

Syaoran sweatdropped. Was this some cliche trick Sakura was pulling to make it seem as though there was some 'connection' between them? Like other girls? Because if that was the case...

"No, we've never seen each other and we're not destined to be husband and wife so you can freakin' stop fantasizing about that. Oh yes, and you can also stop dreaming about trying to ever make me fall in love with you or some other crap like that because you may be beautiful and all that frigging shit but I just can't stand girls, not that I'm a homosexual," was what Syaoran would have shouted right into the phone. But no. For the sake of using Sakura, he kept his cool and replied gently, "Of course not. Maybe you've known someone with the same name as me."

"No, seriously! I think I've known you before!" Sakura insisted, unaware of an approaching storm. Maybe this was the time when it really wasn't good to be dense and straightforward. Syaoran forced out a laugh and replied, this time his tone lower, "Look. I got to go. Talk to you some other day-"

Mr Li's voice suddenly rang from outside, shouting, "Yelan! Quick! I left my brand new tuxedo at the office and we have a company dinner tomorrow night! We have to go, quick!"

A scheme began churning in Syaoran's complex mind as he asked, "Hey, are you there, Sakura?" "Yup. Why?"

"If you're free tomorrow night, maybe we could like, go out?" Syaoran asked, smirking. This was a good time to show Eriol that he was capable of finding a woman, a woman much more prettier and hotter than Tomoyo.

"Oh, erm... yeah. I guess so," came Sakura's innocent reply as she looked at her schedule for the month. "Great... then I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven thirty," Syaoran said evilly. "Uh-huh..." Sakura's voice trailed off. She definitely didn't like his tone.

* * *

"So, you little asshole, you went ahead to tell that girl my number eh?" Syaoran hissed dangerously as he raised a fist, ready to thrust it into Yamazaki's smiling face. 

"Chill, dude, you should be thankful to me, eh? If not, you wouldn't have the chance to show her off at your dad's company dinner tonight," Yamazaki coolly replied. Syaoran gaped.

"How the hell did you know that?" he asked, agape.

Yamazaki blew his fingernails, "You smsed me like a hundred times asking me what to wear for a date, especially with a hot chick and crap like that. Oh yeah, did you check your email?"

"For what?"

"Maybe she sent you some stuff-"

"YOU GAVE HER MY EMAIL? Y-Y-YOU GAVE A GIRL MY EMAIL???" Syaoran thundered as Yamazaki covered his ears. "Chill man, for all you know, she could be the right one for you," Yamazaki coolly answered as Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Takashi, I will NEVER, hear me, NEVER EVER fall in love! Let me assure you that girls are just catastrophes! Catastrophes that exist to ruin my life! To kill me!" Syaoran shouted.

Yamazaki looked at his fuming pal with the 'tsk tsk' expression on his face.

"That's what you say, Syaoran. That's what you say," Yamazaki said. Syaoran glared at him.

Then, an evil smirk on his face, Syaoran muttered, "Heh heh, I'm going to show my parents that I'm much more capable than Eriol."

A/N: Erm... I don't know what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this account for so long. I forgot about it until now. Eh... I don't know the name of Syaoran's dad so I'll just called him Mr Li.

"Yelan, why isn't Syaoran here yet?" Mr Li asked impatiently as he looked at his watch. Yelan shrugged her shoulders. _The rascal's probably not turning up just to show us how defiant he can get, as always,_ she thought as her neutral expression faded into a frown.

Some minutes later...

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Li, there you two are. I've been looking all over for you," Mrs Wong, their business rival, said as she strutted to them.

Yelan forced out a smile. "Why, hello there," she greeted back. _This showoff is probably going to boast to us about her business' monthly turnover or that her son's got a new girlfriend for the god-knows-how-many times_ Yelan thought as Mrs Wong gave her a big hug.

"Where's your son?" Mrs Wong asked, a triumphant smile making its way across her face smudged with heavy make-up. Yelan shrugged her shoulders. Mrs Wong laughed, "Such a letdown, that boy of yours. It your company's 30th anniversary and he's the latest. God knows if he's even coming."

Yelan glared at her but she went on sarcastically, "But anyone with a sense of shame would know how awkward it would be to come to a decent company party without a companion. A FEMALE companion. Oh, you seem offended, Yelan. Silly me, I forgot, your son isn't even attached. My, look at the time. 7.45pm. Your son's still not here. Is he this PUNCTUAL? I daren't envision him overtaking you and your husband in the family business, although it's destined to be a big failure. I shan't chat now, dear. My son and his new girlfriend are calling me. My son's quite a capable guy in all areas, don't you think so, Yelan?" And with that, Mrs Wong strutted back to her son exuding an air of victory.

"That woman... why did we even invite her in the first place?" Yelan remarked through gritted teeth. Her husband, succumbing to Mrs Wong's words, lost his patience.

"Eriol, go call your cousin and ask him to come now," Mr Li whispered to Eriol, who was standing on his left. Eriol nodded and was about to take out his handphone from his pocket when the doors swung open.

Everyone turned as a young couple, the male's right arm interlocking with the female's left arm, sauntered into the ballroom.

"Sorry, mother. Sorry, dad. Sakura and I got caught in a traffic jam," Syaoran apologised as he lead Sakura to his parents, who just gaped at her in astonishment.

"S-Syaoran... w-who's she?" Yelan asked, her eyes beaming. Had her son finally found a girlfriend?

Syaoran smiled and replied, "She's Sakura. She's my girlfriend." Sakura turned and looked at him, shocked. Syaoran just continued, "She's pretty isn't she?" And he turned to Eriol and Tomoyo, a triumphant smirk on his face. Tomoyo just gaped.

Mr Li and Yelan, both of whom were imploding with happiness that their son finally found a 'girlfriend', pulled Syaoran to a side and Yelan asked softly, "Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

"Um... yesterday."

"Just a span of one day and she agreed to be your girlfriend?" Mr Li asked, amazed

"Dad, you underestimate my capabilities," Syaoran replied smugly before casting Eriol another condescending look.

"She's very pretty," Yelan remarked, examining Sakura. Meanwhile...

Tomoyo quickly pulled Sakura to a side and asked excitedly, "Oh my gosh! Sakura! Since when were you involved with _him_?"

"Eh... I think it was yesterday," Sakura replied as slow, jazzy music began playing.

Tomoyo squeaked, "That's too short for you to be his girlfriend! Are you sure?"

"I don't know. He just-" before Sakura could finish her sentence, Syaoran walked up to her, bowed and extended his hand before asking, "May I?"

Sakura hesitated awhile before accepting. Somehow, she felt as though he was trying to seperate her from Tomoyo as much as possible.

Sadly, her intuition was RIGHT.

Syaoran, with his fertile imagination, kept on thinking that Tomoyo and Eriol would seize at any available opportunity to snatch Sakura far from him and start weaving tales about how he was the worst guy to have ever existed and did not deserve her and all that other crappy stuff.

Leading Sakura far, far away from Eriol and Tomoyo, Syaoran stopped when the two were near the dark corner of the stage. There, he heaved a sigh of relief and let go of Sakura.

"I thought we were going to dance," Sakura asked.

Syaoran then remembered his invitation to her for a dance. He cursed himself mentally. No matter how beautiful Sakura was, the thought of him dancing with her made him cringe. To him, Sakura was too pretty to be a girl worthy of him knowing, let alone dancing with her. In fact, because of her looks, Syaoran had long labelled her as a bimbo the moment he saw her. And he didn't like bimbos. Specifically put, he HATED them not because they were bimbotic but because Connie, the daughter of the Wong Company (which is the long-time business arch-rival of the Li Company) was a bimbo and she would always pester Syaoran like crazy whenever she saw him.

That was why whenever Syaoran saw pretty girls, instead of liking them instantly, he would detest them straightaway.

"Hey, Syaoran, Syaoran!" Sakura called out his name as she waved her hand in front of his expressionless face. He returned to earth.

By now, the more he thought of Connie Wong and bimbos, the more he started to find Sakura irritating. Not wanting to shout at her to fuck off and ruin his plan, Syaoran smiled and said as sheepishly as he could go, "Um... I just remembered that I can't dance. Heh, sorry."

Then, wanting to go away from her as far as possible, he said, "I got to go to the gents. Bye!" before scooting off, leaving Sakura baffled.

Sakura just stood at her spot, still trying to digest what Syaoran just did to her when a handsome guy with sharp features and mesmerising brown eyes walked towards her and asked, "May I?"

Hoping he was not another I-just-remembered-that-I-can't-dance Syaoran, Sakura asked warily, "Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course I do. Why would I be asking you then?"

"Well, I don't know. My date's in-" before Sakura could finish, the guy took her hand and lead her to the centre of the dance floor.

"What's your name?" he asked as the two started to dance slowly.

"I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura replied, feeling her cheeks warm up, "What about yours?"

"Hi Sakura. I'm Clinton. Clinton Wong. I'm from Hong Kong. You're a local, right?"

"H-Huh? I'm from Japan... um... I-I mean, yeah, I-I'm a local," Sakura stammered, starting to get lost in her words. Being next to a handsome guy clouded her senses completely.

"Cool. Hey, weren't you with Syaoran just now? Are you his girlfriend?" Clinton asked. Sakura didn't know what to answer. If Syaoran hadn't claimed that she was his girlfriend, she would have said 'no'. But since he said she was his girlfriend, there must be some reason behind it. She just kept quiet, not knowing what to say. Clinton sensed her discomfort and kept quiet too. Suddenly...

"Excuse me but I think you're dancing with my girlfriend," Syaoran's voice rang, disrupting the peaceful moment that had engulfed the two. Sakura immediately got away from Clinton.

"You think? Are you sure she's your girlfriend?" Clinton replied, a successful attempt in irritating Syaoran. Syaoran glared at him. "Where's your girlfriend?" Syaoran asked sharply as Sakura looked at Clinton, shocked.

"Y-You have a girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief. Clinton forced out a smile and nodded. Syaoran, upon seeing Eriol and Tomoyo dancing in coordination to the music, felt an urge to outshine them. Hence, he pulled Sakura to him and said, "Come on, Sakura. Let's dance."

"B-But you said you didn't know-" before Sakura could finish her sentence, Syaoran rested his right hand on her left shoulder and slid his left arm around her waist. Meanwhile...

"Brother, I want that Syaoran guy! He's such a hottie!" Connie confessed to her brother, who was sipping some punch. Clinton smirked, "I want that girl too."

The two siblings exchanged evil smirks before continuing to watch Syaoran and Sakura dance slowly.


End file.
